Survival
by Wxnderland
Summary: Ending up in the DC universe wasn't really expected. Now, I've got to figure out how to get all these idiots to confess to each other and become canon in order to get home. Oh- did I mention I'm stuck in an anime where death's a regular thing? I'm doomed. Rated M for swearing. Aoko&Kaito, Ran&Shinichi, Kazuha&Heiji


**Me: YASSSSSSSS. FINALLY. I GOT THIS IDEA LIKE AGES AGO BUT DID I TYPE IT? NOOOO. BUT ANYWAYS HERE IT IS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito**

**Pairings: Kaito & Aoko, Shinichi & Ran, Kazuha & Heiji**

**Rating: M for teens. Major swearing**

**Enjoy!**

**::::::**

I didn't even have time to scream.

One minute I'm seated on my couch, with my dog curled up beneath my feet, a bowl of microwaved popcorn in my lap- I probably closed my eyes for what, five seconds and ended up falling from the sky.

This was not how I had wanted to plan my Saturday Morning- Christ I was still in my pyjamas!

I grunted, lifting my face off the ground, spitting out grass and leaves, fun. Sitting up straight I gawked, noticing a crowd around me.

But that wasn't it

They were all freaking cartoon people!

I immediately stood up, dusting myself off. A woman then made her way towards me in concern.

"Are you alright, young lady?"

My jaw almost dropped. She wasn't even speaking in English! Shit! She's speaking in Japanese, which means I'm in an anime!

"I'm fine thanks, sorry about that." The words easily slipped out, the woman smiled and bid her farewell before leaving while I froze.

I wasn't speaking English either. Looking up, I realised people were still staring at me like I was on crack- damn.

Making my way out of the area I then muttered to myself, testing out my English  
>"A, B, C, D- okay, so I still speak like a normal person"<p>

Frowning, I turned around, examining the people who walked past me. This art…

I know it…

It's- It's!

God damn it, I am an embarrassment to otaku's everywhere.

I should know this!

With furrowed eyebrows I racked my brain in order to try and recognise the anime, but blinked in surprise when I saw an elementary school girl run to meet an older looking woman—probably her mom.

Wait.

School girl run to meet an older looking woman

School girl

Run

Run

Ran

Mouri Ran

Holy shit I'm in detective Conan.

Of all the animes I could have been sucked into, it had to be the one which had death in practically every episode.

I couldn't have been sucked into something like Toradora.

Considering this doesn't usually happen then I'm probably dreaming.

Thank God.

I should totally take advantage of this dream- but first thing's first.

I pinched myself

"HOLY FU-!" I winced. Bad idea, never doing that again.

I groaned before continuing to walk down the side walk. I then gasped.

'Mouri Kogoro's detective agency'

Oh hell no

What if this is the first episode? There's no way I can survive being here for over 700 episodes! I'll go insane since Shinichi has that ability of bringing death where ever he goes-

"Ran-neechan you forgot your lunch!" a young boy cried out, holding up a bento box wrapped up in a pink handkerchief.

I immediately recognised the two

Ran and Conan

Good. So this wasn't the first episode, damn Conan, hurry up and get back to your hot normal self and make out with Ran already. They need to be together right now.

It's so hard being a fangirl. The struggle is intense.

I then blinked, there wasn't just Ran and Shinichi. There was also the face that Kaito and Aoko weren't canon yet. Holy crap! How the hell did I miss that! They're like my otp throughout this anime!

I can't forget about Kazuha and Heiji! Damn…was everyone in this anime having trouble with dating?

I shrugged it off, I Kind of need to get back home anyway, I have a report on ancient history to do.

...Well that and I'll probably die sometime soon if I'm here. Closing my eyes I focused on returning home to my warm fluffy blanket and pillows.

I peaked one eye open, to check if it worked

It didn't

Okay. Don't panic, don't panic, and don't panic.

Trying again I clasped my hands together, it probably looked like I was praying.

In some cases, I was.

Opening my eyes I was once again greeted by the DC universe.

Crap.

Panic! Panic! Panic!

I love you mom, dad, Oh, and my brat little sister too.

Someone remember feed the dog

No one better enter my room.

Don't touch anything that's mine.

I rubbed one of my cobalt eyes, it looks like I'm going to be stuck here for a while- Probably until the end of the anime.

Double crap.

::::::::

My eyes drifted upwards towards the sky, it was already getting dark. In my hands held a single ice cream cone. All my pounds had magically transferred into yen. Not like I was complaining.

But that wasn't the issue.

The thing is, I'm screwed out here. Where the hell am I supposed to stay?

I racked my brain for choices.

There was the Professor's house.

Only issue there was Haibara. She's smart and will probably think I'm a part of that damned men in black organisation.

I crossed that off my list.

There was also the issue that where wherever I ask to stay it'll probably look ridiculous. And there was no way I was trusting any damn stranger in this anime.

My only hope was to bump into Ran, or Conan. Maybe Aoko or Kaito.

But Kaito's a pervert and is Kaito Kid, It's possible he's on a heist. Plus, I ship him with Aoko.

With Ran, Conan's there and will automatically go full on detective on me, assuming I'm some insane psychopath.

Then again he's a genius and will probably be able to tell that I'm not crazy.

But what the hell am I supposed to ask. 'Yeah Hi, I know you don't know me but I know you all cause you're from one of my favourite animes that I ended up in!"

Yeah. Crazy.

For now, Aoko was probably my best bet. Her dad's probably at work and Kazuha and Heiji live all the way in Osaka anyway. I'm not desperate enough to go to a different city!

I sighed, finishing my cone before walking off, with the way my luck has been turning out its most likely I'll end up to my destination soon.

While I was walking I gasped as I tripped on a crack, falling flat on my face.

"Aren't I graceful" I grumbled into the ground.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

I looked up almost immediately- holy shit, Jackpot!

There, with concern flashing through her crystal blue eyes Nakamori Aoko bent down.

"Oh- Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a…klutz" damn right. I already fell twice in this anime.

The brunette offered me a smile and held out her hand, I took it gratefully and was helped back onto my feet.

"I'm Nakamori Aoko" she finally said, smiling brightly

Oh shit names. Was it wise to say my real name here? I'm not even Japanese!

"I'm…Aria" I hesitated "Nanami Aria"

Well. I tried. Time to shoot myself.

"Oh that's cool," she grinned, I blinked in surprise when I realised that I was already walking alongside this girl. "Thanks, you can call me Aria though. Seriously- no need for the whole 'Nanami-san' thing"

Aoko blinked in surprise "Really? Well alright then Na- Aria-san" she quickly corrected herself

"Aria" I said "No sans"

"…Aria" she tested it out before grinning excitedly "Then you'll call me Aoko right?"

"Sure" It wasn't like I was already calling you that anyway.

"So where are you from?" she then asked

"Oh…I just moved here" I chuckled. I actually did

"Whoa, seriously? Where were you from?" she asked, excitement still fresh

"London" I grinned before I realised that this whole god damn anime was about about detectives and Sherlock and Hakuba. Hell, these people had already been to the anime version of London!

"Really? There's a boy in my school from England too" she said, her voice showing obvious delight and surprise.

"Oh cool, we could talk in English!" I exclaimed, the whole time I'd been in this anime, I had Japanese instantly installed into my brain. Thankfully English hadn't left.

She laughed "Yeah." Aoko then blinked "Say…Aria, you just moved here right?"

"Yeah, I still need to find a place to stay and where to go to school"

The brunette besides me gasped "MY SCHOOL!" She exclaimed causing me to gawk. Did she miss the part where I said 'find a place to stay?'

"R-Really?" Damn, I wasn't serious about the school part.

"Of course!" she clasped her hands in mine "We'll get you enrolled right now!"

"…But- Isn't it a bit too late? School's probably closed." I pointed out

She frowned before her face lit up "Tomorrow then- wait. Did you say you were still looking for a place to stay?"

TIME TO KICK IN MY AMAIZNG ACTING SKILLS THAT WOULD IMPRESS LEONARDO DECAPRIO HIMSELF

"Yeah, I need to get myself an apartment or something…"

Her eyes went wide "You can't be serious- Aria-san it's dark!"

Again with the san

"Yeah well-"

"You could stay with me!" she exclaimed as if it was a thing normal people did

"Whoa, hold up. Don't you have parents?" I asked, feigning concern. Someone cast me as the next Kim Kardashian already. Tom cruise hasn't got shit on my acting skills.

"It doesn't matter! I'll definitely convince my dad to let you stay!" she argued

Shit. She's way nicer than expected- now I feel bad. I'll have to make it up to her later. Maybe I'll play matchmaker for her and Kaito.

"Are you su-"I didn't even get to finish my sentence as I was whisked away, forcefully pulled into a home.

Well crap this house came out of nowhere.

"So…" Aoko started, with a large grin.

"Welcome home!"

**::::::::**

**Me: SOOOOO?! 8'D**

**I'M A GENIUS NO?**

**I'm kidding. I'm actually freaking out about typos right now.**

**Anyway thanks for reading! R and R!**


End file.
